futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2019 Coca Cola 600 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 Coca Cola 600 was the 13th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, and was held at Charlotte Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina on May 26, 2019. Kyle Busch is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results 1.Denny Hamlin 2.Kyle Larson 3.Jimmie Johnson 4.Daniel Suarez 5.Kyle Busch 6.Jamie McMurray 7.Martin Truex Jr 8.Spencer Gallagher 9.William Byron 10.Erik Jones 11.Kurt Busch 12.Brad Keselowski 13.Matt DiBenedetto 14.Joey Logano 15.Christopher Bell 16.Chase Elliott 17.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 18.Kevin Harvick 19.Aric Almirola 20.Alex Bowman 21.Darrell Wallace Jr 22.Austin Dillon 23.Paul Menard 24.Clint Bowyer 25.Ryan Newman 26.Ryan Blaney 27.Ty Dillon 28.Chris Buescher 29.Michael McDowell 30.Ross Chastain 31.David Ragan 32.Daniel Hemric 33.Corey LaJoie 34.AJ Allmendinger 35.Derrike Cope 36.Garrett Smithley 37.Ryan Preece 38.Ryan Reed 39.Cole Whitt Drivers that Failed Inspection:Ryan Preece, Ryan Reed, Cole Whitt Note:Darrell Wallace Jr had to start at the rear after an Engine Change. Derrike Cope also had to start at the rear, but for getting a backup car after damaging the first one in practice Stage 1 Results 1.Kyle Larson 2.Jimmie Johnson 3.William Byron 4.Kyle Busch 5.Erik Jones 6.Daniel Suarez 7.Brad Keselowski 8.Joey Logano 9.Spencer Gallagher 10.Matt DiBenedetto Stage 2 Results 1.Kyle Busch 2.William Byron 3.Jimmie Johnson 4.Kyle Larson 5.Erik Jones 6.Brad Keselowski 7.Clint Bowyer 8.Spencer Gallagher 9.Martin Truex Jr 10.Kevin Harvick Stage 3 Results 1.Erik Jones 2.Kevin Harvick 3.Clint Bowyer 4.William Byron 5.Jimmie Johnson 6.Austin Dillon 7.Spencer Gallagher 8.Chase Elliott 9.Christopher Bell 10.Kyle Larson Final Results 1.William Byron 2.Kyle Larson 3.Erik Jones 4.Austin Dillon 5.Martin Truex Jr 6.Chase Elliott 7.Joey Logano 8.Chris Buescher 9.Paul Menard + 1 Lap 10.Ryan Blaney + 1 Lap 11.Matt DiBenedetto + 1 Lap 12.Kyle Busch + 1 Lap 13.Daniel Suarez + 1 Lap 14.Alex Bowman + 1 Lap 15.Clint Bowyer + 1 Lap 16.Darrell Wallace Jr + 1 Lap 17.Jimmie Johnson + 2 Laps 18.AJ Allmendinger + 2 Laps 19.Ryan Reed + 2 Laps 20.David Ragan + 2 Laps 21.Spencer Gallagher + 2 Laps 22.Michael McDowell + 3 Laps 23.Aric Almirola + 4 Laps 24.Daniel Hemric + 6 Laps 25.Ryan Preece + 6 Laps 26.Kurt Busch + 8 Laps 27.Ross Chastain + 8 Laps 28.Cole Whitt + 11 Laps 29.Garrett Smithley + 12 Laps 30.Derrike Cope + 14 Laps 31 Corey LaJoie (Suspension) 32.Kevin Harvick (DNF) 33.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (DNF) 34.Christopher Bell (DNF) 35.Ryan Newman (DNF) 36.Brad Keselowski (DNF) 37.Ty Dillon (DNF) 38.Denny Hamlin (DNF) 39.Jamie McMurray (DNF) Lead Changes:24 among 10 different drivers Denny Hamlin Lap 1-21 Kyle Larson 22-76 Erik Jones 77-79 Kurt Busch 80 Kevin Harvick 81 Kyle Larson 82-110 Erik Jones 111-117 Spencer Gallagher 118-124 Erik Jones 125-146 Spencer Gallagher 147-149 Clint Bowyer 150 Kyle Busch 151-156 Erik Jones 157-192 Chase Elliott 193-196 Austin Dillon 197-198 Kyle Busch 199-203 Erik Jones 204-349 Kevin Harvick 350-352 Kyle Larson 353-355 Erik Jones 356-358 Austin Dillon 359-363 Kyle Busch 364-398 Austin Dillon 399 William Byron 400 Cautions Caution 1:Ty Dillon Crash (Lap 28-33) Caution 2:Denny Hamlin and Jamie McMurray Crash (Lap 91-99) (Red Flag) Caution 3:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 101-106) Caution 4:Alex Bowman and David Ragan Collide (Lap 108-113) Caution 5:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 201-206) Caution 6:Ryan Newman Crash (Lap 210-216) Caution 7:Brad Keselowski Engine Failure (Lap 233-240) Caution 8:Matt DiBenedetto Spins (Lap 271-276) Caution 9:Daniel Hemric Spin (Lap 277-281) Caution 10:Stage 3 Competition Caution (Lap 301-307) Caution 11:Christopher Bell, Daniel Hemric, Ricky Stenhouse Jr and Alex Bowman Crash (Lap 321-327) Caution 12:Jimmie Johnson and Kevin Harvick Crash (Lap 356-363) Caution 13:Kurt Busch Crash (Lap 366-370) Points Standings 1.Kyle Busch:486 (2 Wins) 2.Erik Jones:481 (2 Wins) 3.Kevin Harvick:472 (1 Win) 4.Joey Logano:466 5.Kyle Larson:459 (2 Wins) 6.William Byron:458 (1 Win) 7.Martin Truex Jr:448 8.Denny Hamlin:430 9.Daniel Suarez:397 (1 Win) 10.Jamie McMurray:397 11.Jimmie Johnson:396 12.Ryan Blaney:394 (2 Wins) 13.Kurt Busch:387 14.Chase Elliott:368 (1 Win) 15.Clint Bowyer:365 16.Austin Dillon:360 Playoff Grid (After 13 Races) 1.Kyle Busch:486 (2 Wins) 2.Erik Jones:481 (2 Wins) 3.Kevin Harvick:472 (1 Win) 4.Joey Logano:466 5.Kyle Larson:459 (2 Wins) 6.William Byron:458 (1 Win) 7.Martin Truex Jr:448 8.Denny Hamlin:430 9.Daniel Suarez:397 (1 Win) 10.Jamie McMurray:397 11.Jimmie Johnson:396 12.Ryan Blaney:394 (2 Wins) 13.Kurt Busch:387 14.Chase Elliott:368 (1 Win) 15.Clint Bowyer:365 16.Chris Buescher:281 (1 Win)Category:Racing Category:Coolfastjack